


I can’t reach it

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Robin’s birthday dinner with her friends is coming to an end and it’s time for everyone to retrieve their belongings... Robin suddenly starts to regret her choice of strapless dress for the occasion.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	I can’t reach it

“Robin, would you mind passing my bag, I can’t reach it,” Ilsa giggled, slightly pissed after the copious glasses of prosecco they had all enjoyed at Robin’s birthday dinner.  
“Sure,” Robin reached up to the shelf above the seating area where she could see Ilsa’s expensive-looking burgundy Mulberry bag. As she stretched her arms above her head, she felt something release around her chest. Robin looked down in horror as she realised that the top of her strapless black dress was starting to pool away from her chest.

Strike had been standing behind her, gathering up his own coat and patting his pockets for cigarettes. He was feeling pleasantly relaxed and had been absent-mindedly observing Robin as she said her drunken goodbyes to her close circle of friends when he had witnessed the ping of the zip of her dress and realised after a moment what had happened.

“Here,” he called, grabbing her and manoeuvring her round so that her body was facing his, one comforting arm pressing her towards him, and away from the wall. She felt him effortlessly move his other arm up to grab Ilsa’s bag and passed it back to her. “Thanks Corm – are you OK Robin?” Ilsa enquired, reading Robin’s awkward body language behind Strike.

“Wardrobe malfunction,” Robin giggled, hiding her blushing cheeks behind Strike’s collarbone inside the open coat. As Strike passed the bag over to Ilsa, Robin’s dress edged even further down her body, her chest making a bid for freedom and she was aware that her braless breasts were now squashed against Strike’s shirt beneath his great coat.  
“Could you find my jacket Ilsa– I think it is on the back of my chair?”

Robin was overwhelmed by a mix of total embarrassment, the sensual smell of lavender aftershave and the ridiculousness of the situation she found herself in. She also felt such tremendous fondness for Strike in that moment – of course it would have been him who’d stepped in to help. She suddenly felt him tense as something stiffened against her thigh. “Christ, I am really sorry Robin,” Strike muttered, mortified, “T’s’OK” she giggled as she realised what was happening. “Do you want to come back to mine?” she whispered in his ear boldly.  
“No – I mean – I don’t think it’s a good idea - it’s just a reaction to having your... against me – I mean, it’s been a while and…” He could see the flicker of disappointment in her eyes. “Christ Robin, this is not how I wanted it to be, me getting a boner..”  
“How do you want it to be?” she whispered, looking at him directly.  
Robin could see Ilsa hovering somewhere in the background, clutching her jacket but clearly thinking better of disturbing whatever moment was happening between them.  
“Special – romantic…” he said finally into her hair, a blush creeping over his cheeks.  
“Look, if we wait for the perfect moment, this may never happen, And anyway, this is special – YOU make me feel completely special and… undone.” she shivered, not entirely through the chill coming into the bar from the open door as customers started to leave.  
She heard him groan slightly as the stiffness against her thigh redoubled its intensity, “You’re not helping,” he grinned. “Can we make it mine?”


End file.
